Burning
by Ginny Perry
Summary: N takes a trip outside and that's not gonna fly. I don't know summaries are dumb asdjfgkadgh THERE'S RAPE is all there is to it I guess. Read the warnings. You know the drill


OK kiddies, my fics are disgusting and awful (and yet you read them anyway). But this one... I'm being legit when I say **do not read this if you cannot handle graphic depictions of rape**. This goes for all my fanfictions usually but this one especially because it's in first person. You are your own judge of your maturity.

Don't read this shit if you cannot handle rape, incest, abuse, mental manipulation, violence, pokemon abuse, or buttsex. Don't come crying to me about your lost innocence, ok?

He's suppose to be about preteen-age, so I attempted to dumb the language down a little for his point of view (although I don't know how well I did, it might just sound like bad writing).

That being said... LET'S GET THIS GOING~

* * *

><p>"Zorua!" I called down the hallway, looking for my pokemon friend. I had left the castle for a few hours to visit the neighboring city and had Zorua transform into a copy of me. We had done it before and it never was a problem; it's not like anyone checked up on me anyway. My father had been gone for a few days, so I figured it would be safe enough. I had told the pokemon to take a nap the whole time so if someone <em>did <em>come into my room, they wouldn't bother me.

I opened the door to my room and nearly screamed. Zorua was on the floor, in his fox form, bleeding profusely from wounds that covered his body. It was unconscious. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I ran to my friend, pulling a small potion out of my pocket.

"Zorua, what happened?" I cried, so fearful for its health. I wasted no time in attempting to help it, spraying the potion over its wounds. The pokemon started shaking, the poor thing... the mist probably burned. "Zorua, I'm so sorry... please, tell me what happened...!" I wanted to gather it up into my arms but feared hurting it further. The pokemon opened its eyes, whimpering incoherently. _this was all my fault how could i have been-_

"Ohh, you're back?" My eyes widened as I turned my head to look behind me. It was my father. I opened my mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. His eyes gleamed at me, his arms crossed bitterly under his robes.

"Ghetsis, I-"

"Don't bother explaining, you wretched bastard. You must think I'm _stupid_." I began to panic as he walked towards me.

"N-No, I don't-" A fist painfully collided with the side of my face, grinding my cheek into my teeth. I fell to the floor dazed, tasting blood in my mouth. I tried so hard to hold back more tears that wished to fall from my eyes; I had to remain strong. I _had_ to prevent this. _what have you done now _

"You _must _mistake me for a fool. The fact that you'd think I'd fall for one of your little games disturbs me greatly." The blow to my head gave me an awful headache and I tried to think of a good enough reply pitifully. The metallic taste of blood was so distracting...

"I was just-" A shoe collided with my stomach, forcing out all the air in my lungs. I winced, holding my abdomen. _this is bad this is very bad_

"_Save it_. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You should be ashamed of yourself, using your friends for such selfish reasons. Didn't you once consider how _they _felt?" His words brought a wave of guilt through me... he was right. But, it was Zorua's idea in the first place... _don't try to justify your faults_

"I bring you these pokemon for a reason!" he continued. I could not see him but I swear I could feel his gaze on me, making the situation even more uncomfortable and tense. "I do _not _bring them here to be abused like they were before. Is that what you want to be, N? A heartless human like the rest of them?"

"No!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands. I _was _crying now, and I didn't want him to see. I felt _so _awful... I had become what I had hated. I should've known better than to use Zorua... it was probably so hurt that I did such a thing. I heard Zorua yelp noisily and I screamed out loud. "Zorua, I'm so sorry...!" I looked over and it was closer to the wall now, shaking miserably. It must've tried to run from me... _i'm a monster_

Ghetsis knelt over me, harshly grabbing on my belt and undoing the clasp.

"You deserve to be punished, N. You _know _it, for disobeying me and treating your friends so terribly." My blood ran cold; I knew what this meant.

"Y-Yes..." I stammered. Most of my brain was screaming at me to run, to fight back, to avoid this inevitable misery that was coming. But there was still a small part of me that told myself I deserved this, and that I should let him punish me. _how could you do that to your friends_

My pants were gone now, tossed carelessly across the room, leaving my bottom half totally exposed. I put a curled finger into my mouth, biting on it, attempting to hold back my fear and nervousness. I could only _hope _he'd do something to lessen the pain, but that rarely happened...

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see when he finally tore into me. My stomach was in knots; it felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest. Those few moments before it happened were always the worst. The wait, god it was killing me... I wanted to throw up or run or die or-

This time, my father was not merciful. He forced himself into me almost angrily, and I couldn't help but scream as loud as my throat would allow. It was like a dagger tearing through me, shredding me from the inside, plunging endlessly, piercing... no, in all honesty, there was no describing the pain; there were no words strong enough. As he began moving inside me, the pain flared up over and over again, each time as agonizing as the last...

He was practically laying on top of me now; I could feel the ridges of his sternum grinding into mine with each thrust. I could barely breathe with his chest so heavy against my ribcage. I held my breath now, but the urge to cry out every time he forced himself back into made the task growingly difficult. A feeling I couldn't explain was swelling up in me... I don't know if it was pressure or pain or _what_, but it felt as if I was holding down the lid on a boiling kettle of tea... it kept building, and I tried so hard to hold it back...

I tried to breathe again but I could barely inhale. I felt like I was being choked, like he was choking the life out of me. I didn't even try to plea with him; words would not be formed and I knew it would be hopeless. Tears were falling from my eyes again. I was _so _scared... the way he was pushing into me, the pain, the indescribable _pain_, like he was stabbing me over and over and over again... a hot, burning knife that was being run through me. I _must've_ deserved this, I knew I did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have chosen such a harsh punishment. _why do i continue to justify this why does daddy even have to punish me_

So hard I tried to think of something else. _Anything_ else than this. But somehow, thinking of my friends just made it worse, and I dismissed those thoughts quickly. I didn't want them to be associated with this pain... I didn't want them associated with _any _of this. Two separate lives. Sometimes I was happy, sometimes I went through hell. I'd rather it be this way, black and white, then a muddle of gray feelings...

My father pushed himself off of me with his forearms, changing his position. At last, I was able to catch my breath, and I took the opportunity to gasp mouthfuls of air. I started coughing as I was inhaling, taking too much in for my lungs to handle. I heard Ghetsis chuckle as he wrapped one of his rough hands around my throat.

"Can't even trust you to _breathe _on your own, ehh boy? Is that really such a hard task to handle?" I could feel his fingers tightening, cutting off my windpipe. I continued coughing but they were held back, causing horrible discomfort in my ribs. Without even thinking I brought my own hand up and grabbed his wrists, attempting haphazardly to save myself. My lungs felt like they were going to explode in my chest. This must have angered him, for his grip strangled and his body began thrusting against mine at an irregular, almost irate pace. He was grinning above me, his teeth strongly grit together.

I heard a deafening ringing in my ears and my vision began being obstructed by black dots. They multiplied quickly, and I felt my eyes fluttering. _please let me go i please i don't think i can handle this anymore i can't... can't..._

A swift blow to my face snapped me back into reality, the darkness that had encompassed me now fading away. I gasped again, this time as controlled as I could possibly manage, attempting to infallibly prevent what had just happened from occurring again. My father was laughing at me now, as if I had done something funny. I couldn't understand, and I didn't think I _wanted_ to.

I felt him grab my shoulders and lift me off the ground; I let my body lay limp so he could pick me up with ease. I didn't want to anger him again. Ghetsis sat up and impaled me on top of him, pushing deeper than he had when I was on the floor. I couldn't help but scream feeling him force into me again; I swear I felt something tear, as the pain radiated faster through me than it often had before. He put his hands at my waist and pushed me up, only to claw at me and tear me back towards himself.

I _hated _this position worst of all, and I think he knew that. I shut my eyes tightly to try to bear the overwhelming agony that he forced into me with every movement. I kept my body relaxed to attempt to ward off as much strain as possible; I had found that the stiffer I was, the more resistance that followed, and the more pain that engulfed me.

He stopped for just a moment to take me by the wrists and put my hands on his shoulders. I obeyed and kept them there, trying to fight the urge to push him and run.

"Look at me, N," he spoke breathily. For a second I did not comply; I didn't _want _to look at him. I hated seeing his face as he did this, enjoyment and pleasure and happiness written all over it. This was a punishment... why did he look so happy? _why isn't this hurting you why do you enjoy it when you're hurting me daddy_

His pace suddenly accelerated, ironically enough making my eyes shoot up as the pain spread through me again. I did not close them again, instead looking deep into my father's eyes. Why did he want me to look at him? His eyes narrowed as a cruel smile curled up his face. I couldn't help but cry, whimpering as his thrusts did not slow.

"You like this, don't you?" he said to me coyly between gasps. "Yes... you enjoy my cock in your ass, don't you, you little slut..." My fingers grasped tighter at his shoulders as he impaled me even harder than before, causing my tears to fall faster. So much pain, every time he forced his way in, so much _searing_ pain... _if i didn't deserve this daddy wouldn't do this right he is always right don't question it_

"Say it, N..." I swear, his red eyes had sparks in them now, like they were flames, burning holes in me over and over and over and... "Say you like it when your father fucks you."

"I..." It was _so _hard to make words with my mouth; the only thing that seemed to want to come out was a scream. I _had _to do this, or he'd make this torture even worse for me somehow. He always found a way. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, they always managed to. _just say it get this over with please before i_

"I like it when... ahh-!" His nails were piercing the skin at my sides now, trying to rip the words from me. That same sick smile was plastered on his face. Somehow, it was so familiar to me now...

"Don't make me force it out of-"

"I like it when daddy fucks me...!" I screamed, gluing my eyes shut again. I felt utterly humiliated and afraid and _i just want this to end please make it stop_

I heard him exhale, as if relieved. There was no relief to the misery, though. I became desperate.

"I like it when daddy fucks me!" I wailed again and again, his nails burrowing deeper into my skin and his assaulting stabs becoming more erratic. I heard him gasp raggedly, but I couldn't see his face through my dark eyelids.

"I like it when-" My bottom smacked against his thighs once more and halted and for a moment, I felt like I was frozen in time. I bit my lip to silence the sounds as I felt the typical warmth fill me and scorch me from the inside. It was over, oh thank you god it was over...

Ghetsis pushed me off of him and I welcomed the cold floor. I could still feel the burning pain like it was still happening... I brought my knees to my chest to try to make myself look as small as I possibly could, the shifting in body positions sparking even more discomfort. I looked over to where Zorua was laying and it was unconscious. Perhaps Ghetsis would just leave like he often did and I could try to help Zorua... if it would forgive me...

I attempted to reach for the potion I had used before, which was lying a few feet in front of me. But before I could grab it, I felt something jerk my arm; it felt like it was going to be ripped out its socket.

"_Get up_." I wasn't given any moment to prepare as my father began dragging me towards the door. I stumbled to my feet just before he opened it. _please just leave me alone my whole body hurts i just want to lay down_

"You want to go outside without permission, then attempt to trick me with your foolish games?" he demanded as he led me down the hall and down the stairs. My legs shook violently and I could barely keep up with him, stumbling as quickly as my body would allow. One of my knees gave out and I tripped on the last step. I would've hit the ground if it weren't for my father's vice-like grip on my arm, which continued to drag me. How was he so strong? Where was he taking me...?

I started crying again as he pulled me towards the door, my bare knees grating against the carpet and rubbing the skin raw. My father yanked me like I was nothing to him, like a broken doll that he no longer wanted, ready to dispose of me. He opened the exit and tossed me outside. I fell on my stomach, against the cold, wet grass.

Rain was pouring from the skies, drenching my half-naked body in mere moments.

"Is this really what you wanted?" His harsh words were almost screamed to me through the loud wind. "It is _insulting _to think you'd rather be outside than in here. You're an ungrateful disgrace of a son. Enjoy your night outside." The door was slammed shut and locked.

It was freezing cold; the wind blew the rain harshly against my face. I was naked from the waist down and was already soaked. Still, the chill of the wind was a welcoming feeling compared to the torture I had just endured. _i must've made daddy really mad he must really hate me... ungrateful disgrace of a son_

I was _so _exhausted... my body ached everywhere, shaking so hard it actually began to scare me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, hoping to escape from my pain for just a moment...

I heard the door open and I looked up. One of my father's servants, or "Dark Trinity" as they liked to refer to themselves, was standing in the doorway. For a moment, I didn't even recognize him in his regular clothing; had it had not been for his unmistakenable white hair, I would've been fearful of an unknown person's presence. He had a look of concern on his face, a look I was not much accustomed to. In his hands were a pair of neatly folded pants.

"Lord N," he said to me softly, so softly I almost didn't hear him. "I brought you something." He walked towards me, despite the rain falling so heavily on the both of us. I would've been embarrassed for him to see me half-clothed, but at the moment, I didn't even care anymore.

I had expected him to simply leave them for me and then to have gone back inside, but I felt him touch my leg and it caused me to flinch. A rush of fear went over me, fearing more punishment. _had he really planned this all out for me i must be such a failure_

"Please, Lord N, let me help you..." I said nothing, but he continued to dress me, slipping both of my legs into the leg holes and pulling them up over my body. They were wet now, but somehow, feeling the cloth cover my skin made me feel safer and less vulnerable.

"T-Thank you," I managed, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Lord Ghetsis, he... he loves you..." I could tell by the shifts in his voice that he did not feel sincere about what he was saying, as if he was speaking just to assure himself. I sighed, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. Perhaps, if I heard it enough, I would start believing it again.

"I know." The teen stood up and walked back towards the door.

"I'll unlock this door for you, ok? Just be sure Lord Ghetsis doesn't see you. You can sleep in my room if you need to." A long pause followed; I think he was expecting an answer, but I had none to give him. "I'm sorry, Lord N... good night..."

I shut my eyes again, this time feeling more relaxed. The rain was calming now. I started drifting off into sleep. Before finally succumbing to it, the thought of a warm bed crossed my mind for a moment, the servant's offer tempting me. I dismissed them.

_No. I deserve to sleep out here tonight._


End file.
